


"Ismypointofview"

by Ismypointofview



Category: 69 Eyes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismypointofview/pseuds/Ismypointofview





	"Ismypointofview"

★"Ismypointofview"

How is it possible to live without dualities? It is possible when there is only the fact and nothing else

¿Cómo es posible vivir sin dualidades? Es posible cuando hay sólo el hecho y nada más

❤

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xuJrPsHju8&t=55s


End file.
